


Praya dubia

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biology, Blue Eyes, Coma, Ocean, Poetry, Puzzles, Remix, Sea Monsters, Wits on Tap 2015, conductors of light, consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective, how to ascend this puzzle? (depths, sea monsters, bioluminescence, love.)<br/>Remix of Professorfangirl's "In the Deep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praya dubia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587964) by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). 



> Wits on Tap 2015 fic-to-poetry remix challenge sounds up my street; may I try it?  
> For you, PFG, writer-with!

 

_"Consider the subtleness of the sea; how its most dreaded creatures glide under water, unapparent for the most part, and treacherously hidden beneath the loveliest tints of azure."--H. Melville_

 

How detective, to ascend

this puzzle, mystery, depth

of sleep to solve, in layers, 

the mystery of death

siphosome by bell by colony

three by three, to feed,

defend, attack, rise to the dark

bioluminous; _Praya dubia_ whale

of the siphonophores, blue blues,

_praya_ , siphonophore; prayer, a thing

you do not believe in said

on your behalf; deep-sea

criminal, monster, come up, come

up; mind the bends, sink

or solve, sound depths,

detective, the rise through layers

of mind, seas sedimentary

of logic, love, body asleep

so not to fly apart, wash up

where your partner is death; your partner is light

conducted, filtered; of all the teeth

unmouthed, seen, stop there--

decide to live, blink and how, how,

blink and how (luciferase, that’s it,

key, catalyst, light-bringer,solver),

dawn-bright where you break,

sound surface, sky, eyes in kind—

the indigo that wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Praya dubia](http://animaliaenthusiasts.proboards.com/thread/181/giant-siphonophore-praya-dubia)


End file.
